Bella and Edward Hogwarts Style
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: All Wizards. Edward and Bella meet at Hogwarts. Love at first sight...maybe. once they start dating…Jealous Witches/Wizards are gonna wanna splitting them up….One more thing Edward is British and Bella is American. The Revolutionary War part 2 is about to Begin. Can you find your soulmate at just the age of 11? And will Bella ever find out who her real father is.? Jealous Harry;D
1. flights

**Bella and Edward Hogwarts Style**

_Couldn't find any stories that had Edward and Bella together in Hogwarts so I made one. Tell me what you think and drop a few ideas in the comment box below._

**Disclaimer: don't own characters in neither the books nor the movies.**

**Mistakes will be made. **

* * *

**Summary: All Wizards. **Edward and Bella meet at Hogwarts. They fall in love…but neither of them knows it at the time. Can you find your soul mate at just the age of 11? They'll find out that once they start dating… dragons, ghost and mermaids won't be the only thing splitting them up….One more thing Edward is British and Bella is American. The Revolutionary War part 2 is about to Begin. Not trying to offend anyone.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Im a what!" I yelled at my mother, she had just told me that me, Isabella, prefer Bella, Marie Swan am a witch… yeah a witch.

At first I thought she was just telling me that because I did something bad but no apparently… im a witch…she's a witch also and so is my so-call father who isn't even in the picture!

And you wanna know something even worst…she's sending me away! Yeah she's sending me away to some witchy school in England, London. Yeah okay maybe I've always wanted to go to England…but not as a witch.

Wanna know the worst part about it…im going alone. Yeah an 11 year old girl, who's already hit puberty, is going alone on a trip to London to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

How lame is that school name anyway.

So here I am at LAX, going from California to New York…and from New York im going to London. I told my mom that if she was a witch why couldn't she just poof me there. She just smiled and kept hugging me like no tomorrow.

* * *

I miss my friends, I tell myself. I just arrived at JFK in New York. The flight attendant lady makes sure im the first one off. She helps me gather my belongings and get me towards another flight attendant lady whom helps me get on my next plane towards London. Im so sleepy the first trip took 5 almost 6 hours, and yeah I did sleep on the plane but plane rides aren't comfortable, even if you are in first class.

"I miss my bed," I muttered, the flight attendant must have heard me because she gave me a sympathy smile. Passengers after passengers the plane finally takes off towards London. I might as well get as comfy as I can cause in 7 hours im gonna be at my new home.

* * *

**Review. **

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**a comment.**


	2. Sorting Hat

**Bella and Edward Hogwarts Style**

_Couldn't find any stories that had Edward and Bella together in Hogwarts so I made one. Tell me what you think and drop a few ideas in the comment box below._

**Disclaimer: don't own characters in neither the books nor the movies.**

**Mistakes will be made. **

**Summary: All Wizards. **Edward and Bella meet at Hogwarts. They fall in love…but neither of them knows it at the time. Can you find your soul mate at just the age of 11? They'll find out that once they start dating… dragons, ghost and mermaids won't be the only thing splitting them up….One more thing Edward is British and Bella is American. The Revolutionary War part 2 is about to Begin. Not trying to offend anyone.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Seven hours my butt is sore and im starving. Trust me airplane food is not good. Im waiting for some lady to come and get me to take me to…Hogwarts. I can't even say if without sounding crazy.

Finally the lady comes she says her name is Molly Weasley. She has Red hair and some freckles and she's really friendly. She's kept telling me stories on what she and my mother did when they were in Hogwarts. Yup she's my mom's Best Friend from when she was in Hogwarts. Anyway Molly said that school had already started and that im late. And I don't mean late as in a day or two but late as in a _MONTH LATE._

Apparently mom had sent an _owl_…yeah I don't get it either anyway, I got accepted even though im late. And I'll be starting wizard school on October 1st.

"Great," I whispered to myself and sighing.

"Don't worry dear, im sure you'll be catching up in no time," she says to me as she's flying over the country side.

I give her a weak smile, "How long before we get there Mrs. Weasley?" I ask her. She looks over at me and smiles a friendly smile, "im afraid we'll be there around nightfall," she sighs.

"Did you ever meet my father Mrs. Weasley? " I asked her quietly. I really wanted to know who my father was. My mother only told me he was a troublemaker but that had every girl falling for him. And that I have his kind heart and looks too.

Mrs. Weasley looks over at me and gives me a smile that doesn't match her eyes. Her eyes scream worried. And she sighs, "Im sorry dear but I promised you mum that I would never tell," she says to me. I drop my gaze towards my lap, "Im truly sorry dear,' she whispered to me.

The rest of the time it was filled with music coming from the radio.

* * *

"Dear, dearie wake up you're here," Mrs. Weasley wakes me up. I must have fallen asleep.

I rub my eyes getting the drowsy ness out of me. When I look up I saw a tall man…let me rephrase that it WAS A GIANT. I wanted to back away but couldn't.

"Wow!" I said it was supposed to be quiet but it came out really loud. The giant laughed.

"Im Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid," he let out a hand for me to shake. And I do. "Cool," I said.

"Well I better run along dear have a good time," Mrs. Weasley says to me as she leaves. I just nod and wave good-bye.

Once she's gone I turn my attention to the giant…I mean Hagrid. "Well we mustn't keep Dumbledore waiting," he said as I look around for my stuff. "It's with Dumbledore," he said as he led me towards some stairs.

'Are those stares moving?" I asked. He nods, 'They don't like to be kept in one place,' he tells me. He keeps on walking and I have to jog to keep up.

"Where is everyone?' I asked. Thinking this is some crazy school where I've been kidnapped.

"In their houses,' he answers me. Before I can open my mouth he tells me what im about to ask.

"The houses are where you will be placed…ugh short of like a family," he says to me. "There are four houses but Dumbledore will tell you and explain that…and here we are," he says as he opens the door for me.

I look around the room and take it all in. there is a desk and a spiral stair case that leads up towards a library. Threes a really old man behind the desk and I looked around I noticed my suitcases where here. I have no idea what's in them mom just told me it had what I needed…whatever that meant.

"Miss Swan, a pleasure to meet you…please sit," Mr. Old guy who must be Dumbledore says to me. I obey and sit down. I then saw 4 teachers 2 women and 2 men they look at me as if I stole something.

I look around to find Hagrid to realize he's gone. "Now Miss Swan I know you're late into starting the semester which will be hard for you to catch up…but I know you'll be able to. Now let's get the hat on and see what house you'll be in shall we," he was asking me, I nodded. He stood and grabbed a dirty old hat.

I didn't know how a hat was supposed to see what…what it was again oh yeah…house I was in but when the hat got closer I noticed it moved.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered.

The hat then began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"Your mind is kind and caring…you'll be good for Hufflepuff," one of the teachers looked hopeful.

"But you also have an intelligent mind and some courage in you," the hat then mumbled. And it finally spoke. "I could GRYFFINDOR" it shouted.

The one teacher with the dark green robes on had a smile on her face. "Well that takes care of that Professor McGonagall would you be so kind to show you new student the way," he asked her. She smiled with pride. "Follow me please," she asked. "My stuff?" I asked. She turned and took out a stick, she waved it around and then it disappeared. "Follow me" she repeated. She explained the rules when curfews were, at 8 which sucks by the way. And when we got to a painting of the fat lady. Professor McGonagall gave me the password and told me my stuff was in my room already. I thanked her.

"Password," the painting asked.

"Bubble Gum," I repeated. The portrait then swung open. I stepped inside and saw a few kids in there from the youngest being my age 11 to the oldest being maybe around 18. And guess what they all had eyes on…Me. I felt a blush coming on.

* * *

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**A LOVELY COMMENT BELOW.**

**AND REVIEW IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHO BELLA'S DAD IS. **

**AND IT'S NOT CHARLIE.**


	3. First Day

**Bella and Edward Hogwarts Style**

_Couldn't find any stories that had Edward and Bella together in Hogwarts so I made one. Tell me what you think and drop a few ideas in the comment box below._

**Disclaimer: don't own characters in neither the books nor the movies.**

**Mistakes will be made. **

**Summary: All Wizards. **Edward and Bella meet at Hogwarts. They fall in love…but neither of them knows it at the time. Can you find your soul mate at just the age of 11? They'll find out that once they start dating… dragons, ghost and mermaids won't be the only thing splitting them up….One more thing Edward is British and Bella is American. The Revolutionary War part 2 is about to Begin. Not trying to offend anyone.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

No one made a sound or made their way to introduce themselves, they just kept staring at me…and it was getting uncomfortable.

"Do I have something in on face?" I asked no one in particular. _That_ broke the silence and everyone was talking at one…but not to me.

"Student" Professor McGonagall was behind me. Thank god I thought she had left. "This is a new student, I know she is late but she would be here if she wouldn't be able to catch up," some of the students laugh. I actually didn't find that funny that would just mean I have more homework.

"Could someone please show her to the girl's chamber?" she asked the girls. A girl around my height and age with curly light brown hair and brown eyes with light skin came up towards me.

"Hello im Hermione Granger," she had a British accent and she pulled her hand out so I could shake it. I shook her hand and said, "Bella swan" in my American voice. "You're American?" she asked. I nodded, "come then" she grabbed my hand and led me towards what I guess to be the girls Chambers.

She said to remember another password so the boys can't get in. I nodded, she led me towards another door when I got in my stuff was already on the bed and my suitcase was next to it on the floor.

"This is your bed," her British voice said to me, _no shit_ I thought, but I didn't say anything not wanting to be rude, if she might just be my only friend. So I just smiled and said "Thanks"

Soon 3 more girls also came in; I just noticed there were about 4 beds now 5. But it was more 3 girls that came in. I was still kneeling on the ground, so I just looked up at the girls who were in here; they seem to be older than me.

I waved a small wave at them and opened my suitcase that my mom packed for me. She told me that everything I would need would be in here. I didn't question what would be here.

"So you're the new girl then," a girl around the age of 15 asked me. I just nodded and went back to looking for my pajamas.

"You don't talk?" a girl already in her PJ's asked me. I looked at her and said, "yes I do talk" and I grabbed my PJ that I found.

"See I told you she was American," a girl whispered towards another girl. "Umm…is there a bathroom around here or something so I can change?" I asked them. No one said anything. I saw Hermione roll her eyes, I was starting to like her, "Will everyone just get out so she can change" it wasn't a question more like a command.

Everyone started to leave except for the Hermione and the other 3 girls whom must have slept here, "I like you" I told Hermione, she smiled as I started getting ready for bed. I changed into some sweats and a wife beater.

"So Hermione, what time do…classes start?" I asked her, I seriously needed to know what time to wake up in the morning. And I didn't want to be late on my first day after all.

"Breakfast is at 7 and classes start at 8" she told me. I nodded, "Thanks" I told her.

I got into bed , "do you want me to wake you up," Hermione asked me, I looked at her and smiled, "Only if I don't wake up, then you could slap me or whatever," I told her, she laughed and I joined in.

"Well you must be tired, good night," she told me, "Goodnight" I replied.

A lot of things rang into my mine before I fell asleep. Maybe magic wasn't so bad maybe…just maybe I could finally figure out who my father is.

* * *

"Wake up, Bella" I groaned as someone was shaking me, "what" I said as I got my covers of my head. "It's time to wake up for breakfast," she said. I groaned again, "Its morning already," I asked her whining.

"Yes" she gave me a sympathetic smile, "you get used to it, don't worry," I nodded, "So what do I wear" I noticed she had some sort of robe on.

"here, I found these in you trunk…hope you don't mine, so just put on the white button down shirt, the black skirt, with the socks all the way up, and don't forget you red and gold tie, then put the robe on and you're done,' she said simply as she laid it out for me. I nodded, "Showers are through those doors okay" I nodded again, "Thank you Hermione" she just nodded, "See you at breakfast," and she left.

After my shower I changed and left for breakfast, there was a note on my bed,

_Don't forget your book_

_Hermione_

I curled my hair, with my wand. Mom left a spell on my suitcase on how to do it. It was really simple for my first spell.

I walked out into the living room, when I bumped into Hermione, "Hey what's up" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes, 'Come on were gonna be late," crap I took to lone and missed breakfast.

We ran towards the dungeons, "Where are we going exactly,' I asked her. We slowed down when we reached the stairs, "the dungeon for potions, of course," she said out of breath.

"Yeah, of course silly me" I said. As we went lover and lower, until we reached the door.

We went inside and only a few students were in there and already seated. I looked around and saw all sorts of colorful liquids.

"Cool,' I said as I sat down next to Hermione. After a while the class was filled in all that was left was for the teacher to arrive. Hermione was helping me learn what they have been learning so far.

A blond kid with two heavy guys came up to me, and interrupted "So…you must be the new student everyone has been talking about," his British voice was full of attitude and enjoyment with a bit of anger.

I looked up at him, "What's it to you" I said with the same tone, he grinned, "So is it true you American then," he said by this the room was quiet and everyone was looking at us.

"Yes it true im American, and what your scared or something," he laughed, "Scared of a girl, I don't think so," his voice held pure hate.

"Really then why'd your posse have to come with you?" ha see if he could answer that. He leaned in and opened his mouth but got interrupted by the teacher.

"Mr. Malfoy take a seat," the male teacher I'd had seen when I was been chosen what house I was going to be placed where here.

"What's his name, again?" I whispered to Hermione.

"Professor Snape…and that boy you were just talking to was Draco Malfoy" she responded. I snorted when I heard the boy's name was Draco…hahaha.

"Is something funny Miss" Professor Snape asked me.

"Swan, sir…and no" I answered him. He looked at me a bit more then turned to teach the class. A boy with Wild Bronze hair and beautiful Green eyes looked at me and gave me a crooked smile.

* * *

I have to learn history, and not British or American history but history about Trolls and Wizards against witches and goblins and etc.

Im gonna be honest…I was asleep for about half of the class. The other half we learned a few spells on how to float… starting off with feathers.

* * *

DADA (Defense against the Dark Arts), was just the beginning. So I was thankful when lunch came because I was starving. I noticed that the boy with the Bronze hair, I had for my morning classes.

"Who's he" I asked Hermione, she saw who I was talking about and smiled. "That's Edward Anthony Mason, he's in Hufflepuff. And he's a Pureblood" she told me. **(A/N: couldn't resist putting him in Hufflepuff like in the movie)**

"Huh, he's cute" I told her, she laughed, "Of course he is, a lot of girls like him, but he really hasn't shown any interest into anyone…well not since you've arrive anyway," she commented, I looked over at Edward and noticed he was looking at me. He winked before looking away.

I felt my face blush. We talked among our classmates…well mostly they wanted to know where I was from, how did it look like and all that sort of things. And it was getting on my nerves.

After lunch we had to go outside for our first flying lesson. And after that was Charms and then we had dinner and done for the day…this is gonna be a long day.

Out in front of us were some brooms and not like the ones you sweep at home but really big ones. Madam Hooch showed us how. Neville Longbottom got hurt so Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing. I still didn't get how a school could have a hospital.

"What's up America?" I turned around to see who'd had called me. Draco Malfoy. "What can I do for you?" I said with a bored tone. "Oh and I have a name, Bella, so you better get used to it," attitude filled my voice.

He smirked, "so what are you?" he asked. "What do you mean what am I?" I asked confused.

"Leave her alone Malfoy," a boy with black messy hair, round glasses and green eyes came forward. Malfoy seemed interested, "this is none of your concern, Potter"

"Just leave her alone Malfoy" Potter said again, in a strong British voice. Malfoy ignored Potter and looked at me, "Are you a Pure Blood or Half-Blood, or a Mud Blood like your friend," he sneered at Hermione.

I didn't know what a Pureblood, or Half-Blood or even a Mud blood was but, the way he was talking about my friend. I punched him. I punched him in the nose.

"Look, you got blood on you….what kind of blood is that," I told him, attitude filled my voice. He had blood coming from his nose.

"My father will hear about this," he threated, I smirked, "oooo im so scared," I said, a few people gasped…I didn't know why and frankly I didn't care either.

He just sneered at me and left, his posse running after him. Everyone was looking at me know.

"BOO!" I yelled everyone looked away but also stayed a safe distance from me, "You didn't have to do that," Hermione told me, was she crazy or something, "I don't like bullies, so if I see anyone who is getting bullied, I step in , weather I know them or not," I said to her simply.

She smiled and then hugged me, "and you," I told the boy with the glasses, he looked frightened, "you didn't have to step in, I can handle myself," I told him he smiled at me, his green eyes shined into mine.

"Im pretty sure you can," he told me. He had a cute British voice, I blushed by his comment.

"Bella this is Ronald Weasley," Hermione introduced me towards a boy with red hair and freckles.

"It's Ron actually," great he's British too. "And this is…" by the boy who had stepped in.

"Im Potter, Harry Potter" I laughed, did he just do a James Bond move.

Everyone was looking at me and probably wondering why I'd just laughed about.

I calmed down a bit and replied, "Im Swan, Bella Swan" and giggled a bit. "I don't get it," Ron said with a confused look.

"You're serious, he just mimicked a James bond move," I told them. "Who's James Bond?" Ron asked me.

"You have never seen a James bond move before," I asked him, he shook his head, I looked at Hermione and Harry, and they shook their heads too.

"Wow, I'll explain later," I told them. They shrugged it off.

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked Hermione as we finished dinner and heading towards the library. The teachers gave me so much homework just because I missed a month…so not fair. There were people whispering every time I passed someone or looked at someone. "It's about what had happened during Madam Hooch's class," she told me.

"And?" I still questioned.

"It's just the only person who always stands up to Malfoy is harry…and Malfoy messes with harry because…" she didn't say anymore.

"Because?" I urged her to continue.

"Harry is the boy who lived," she whispered and went to grab a book. I followed her, "what do you mean he's_ the boy who lived," _I whispered back to her, in a fake British accent.

She frowned but then smiled, "Harry was the only survival who actually survived the most feared Wizard in our world," she whispered.

"Okay…why should I care," I told her. Her expression showed blank. Like she was thinking but not wanting to show it.

"I don't know but…I really think harry likes you," she commented. I blushed.

"I have to go, I'll see you later," she said to me. I nodded as she left. I stared back at the book I was reading and not a minute had passed when…

"Mind if I have seat with you," a velvet voice asked, I looked up from my book and saw that it was _Edward Mason_, he laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked him, blushing.

"Well it seems you already know my name, but I don't know yours," he was sitting right next to me, I blushed.

That is a really cute accent, he laughed a quiet laugh, "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked my face must have been like a tomato.

He nodded, "Thank you by way Miss…" he said, "Swan, but you can call me Bella" I told him.

"Well Bella, how you liking being a witch?" he asked me, I bit my lip, "you heard of that?' I asked him. He gave me a crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"So is England different from America?" he asked me. I thought about it and responded by saying, "Well I haven't really seen much of England I suppose," I did my best British accent I could make.

He laughed really loud, that the librarian kicked us out. Once we were out we laughed again.

"You have a very lovely British accent if I do say so," he told me. "Thank you," I bowed.

"Maybe one of these days I could show you around England," he announced. I looked at him, he was looking at the floor, "That would be lovely, but we should start with London," I told him.

He gave me a smile, 'Well I guess I'll see you around then," he kissed me on the cheek before he left.

I made my way over towards Gryffindor tower, and once in the girls Deformity, I found Hermione and told her about what had just happened. Soon the other girls joined in our conversation.

After our talk we decided we should go to sleep.

This had been one hell of a first day to remember.

* * *

**Review. Peace :D**


	4. One way or another

**Bella and Edward Hogwarts Style**

_Couldn't find any stories that had Edward and Bella together in Hogwarts so I made one. Tell me what you think and drop a few ideas in the comment box below._

**Disclaimer: don't own characters in neither the books nor the movies.**

**Mistakes will be made. **

**Summary: All Wizards. **Edward and Bella meet at Hogwarts. They fall in love…but neither of them knows it at the time. Can you find your soul mate at just the age of 11? They'll find out that once they start dating… dragons, ghost and mermaids won't be the only thing splitting them up….One more thing Edward is British and Bella is American. The Revolutionary War part 2 is about to Begin. Not trying to offend anyone.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Sadly that was the only time Edward Cullen ever talked to me…not that I haven't seen him send me winks every now and then.

But for the rest of my first year, well it was a year I will never forget…me, Hermione, who is my Best Friend now, along with Ron and Harry, who are also my Best Friends, well anyway we discovered the Sorcerer's stone was hidden within the castle and they uncovered a plan to steal it.

When I went back to America and my mother asked me how I liked my first year, she nearly fainted when I told her that harry, Ron, Hermione and me had to prevented some Dark Wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort, yeah I know terrible name, from returning to full control and from completing the deed he had failed to do 10 years ago, I mean talk about holding a grudge. He also wanted to kill Harry; but when Harry received the stone through the Mirror of Erised, Voldemort, who was connected to Professor Quirrell, Disgusting seriously, could not touch Harry without him crumbling to pieces. So not only did Voldemort escape he killed Quirrell too.

And don't even get me started on second year Ron, Harry and I had to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets to save Hermione who had been petrified by a basilisk within the chamber. We had to enter the Chamber through the entrance in the Girl's Bathroom, and guess what we discovered that Ginny, Ron's little sister, was being used by a 16 year old Tom Riddle. Now I don't know exactly what happened because Ron got Hurt and I had to help him but from what Harry told us, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort (the original name of Lord Voldemort) had been preserved in an old diary. Harry had to go on and face a basilisk and destroy Tom Riddle's diary. And Voldemort escaped again…seriously this guy doesn't even give us a break.

Angela Johnson told me that Edward had stopped by and dropped me some flowers. When I asked her which ones she pointed towards the white Lilies. My favorite how did he know?

My mother was ready to get me out of the school and into a muggle one. I begged her not to I told her I was having a lot of fun and that I would miss my friends here. So she agreed on letting me stay, only if I could keep myself out of trouble. I promised her that I'll try. She seemed really happy and excited when I told her that I became friends with Harry Potter or in her words The Harry Potter.

So here I am my 3rd year here as a 13 year old. My mother still made me go on plane which sucked :P

Because I told her if she could just transport me there with magic we could save money. She declined, and said that Phil might see. Phil is my mother's new Husband. He's really nice and doesn't make me call him dad, and he's a football player. I asked him how you play and pretty soon was bonding, about sports. Okay im not good at sports but I do like watching them. And he and mom get to travel while im at school so it's like a win-win. Phil asked what kind of Boarding school I go to that's in London, my mother lied to him telling him that it was a school that my father wanted me to go to become a lady. I got sad thinking about whom my dad could be he saw my expression and didn't ask anything about my boarding school after that.

"Bella!" I heard my name being yelled. I turned and saw that it was Edward, I blushed "oh, Hi Edward," I said shyly.

"Would you like some help?" he asked, I nodded. He helped me put my trunk into the back where the rest of the trunks where. "Thank" I said. He nodded, "any time," he responded. "Would you like to sit with me in my compartment?" he asked me I looked up and saw he was blushing. He was so cute.

He gave me a crooked smile and blushed even more, "I think you cute too," shit did I just say that out loud. I blushed every type of red.

"I'll love too" I said trying to cover up my embarrassment. Hermione saw me and I mouthed to her, "Im going to sit with Edward," she understood me and mouthed, "Good luck"

Turns out Edward had his own compartment. "Don't you have to share?" I asked him. "I do but I want to get to know you, so I asked them to sit in another space," he answered me as we sat down.

"How is it that you get your own?" I asked, maybe I could get one, "my father got me one in exchange for some rare medical supplies to be in the hospital wing," he said with a very cute British accent.

"You know girls could see through that fake British accent" I tired flirting with him, but I must have made a fool of myself. "Really, do you see it?"

I looked at him and muttered to myself, "Okay maybe not" he must have heard me because he laughed.

I blushed and tried to cover it, "don't your blush is beautiful," he commented, I blushed even more. Suddenly the train stopped, "why'd the train stop?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know?" Edward opened the door and stuck his head out; I did the same and saw that everyone else was too. I sat back down and it suddenly got colder. I tried to look outside but the window froze…and I mean it literally froze. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked me. "Just a little" I admitted.

Edward came over to me and put his arms around me, I have to admit that did warm me up. "Did you hear that?" I whispered to him. He shook his head, I heard something approached the door, "Oh my god" I said as a dark figure shrine through the window door. Edward hugged me tighter and I did the same to him.

The dark figure went past us but another one came along, once that one passed Edward removed himself from me and went to open the door, "don't" I whispered loudly and grabbed his arm. He must have seen how scared I was because he just nodded and came back to hug me.

I was started when I heard a scream. A light lit up the whole room. And in a matter of seconds we were moving again.

"What was that?' I was still whispering, "I don't know but im going to find out," he told me. As he left, I saw others scrambling around trying to find out what had happened. He came back a few minutes later.

"Well?" I asked him he sat down in front of me; he grabbed both of my hands into his. "It was a Dementor" he said not looking at me. I looked at him in confusion, "what in god's name is a Dementor?"

His green eyes met mine, "_Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, and they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling; every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life._"

"Okay, they have issues then," he laughed at my statement. He let go of my hands and I was sad to lose it. "so how do we get rid of them exactly?" I asked him. He was looking out the window.

"I don't know, maybe it will be something we'll learn this year," he said to me. I nodded, "Probably" I answered back.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You already did," he replied.

"Ha-ha…seriously"

"Alright then, shoot"

"Why now?" I asked him.

"Why now what?"

"Why now is it that you talk to me since our first year?"

He looked deep in thought before answering me, "Weren't you going out with that Harry Potter?"

"What, no who told you that?" I nearly screamed.

"I overheard him saying he was you boyfriend when we departed that day we first met in the library," he confessed with a sad voice.

"Oh my god," I said in disbelieve, "are...are you serious?" I asked him.

He nodded, "well, you were sadly mistaken," I told him. He was still confused, "But everyone knows?"

"How many people know exactly?" I asked him strictly. "The whole school, at first not many believed him but then with the stone and the chamber of secrets…people started to believe."

I kept gasping from the information he'd just given me, "Okay let me get this straight…Harry told people we were going out," he nods, "I was his girlfriend and that was confirmed when those... events happened," he nodded again.

"And now Harry's going to die?" I said, Edward looked at me confused, "What?"

"Harry's gonna die, im gonna kill him for spreading those rumors, trust me if Voldemort couldn't kill him, I could" I was speaking really loud.

"Will you be quiet please?" he begged. I sat down again. "Sorry" I blushed, I heard him chuckle.

"You do know if you kill him you will be expelled and I would see you anymore?" he said sadly.

"Why do you have to be so smart?" I said, he chuckled, and "It's a gift" I giggled.

"I have an idea on how to get back at him?" I told Edward.

His eyes widen, "How?"

I looked back at him, "People still believe im his girlfriend right" I asked him, Edward nodded.

"Let them think that, don't tell a soul, about me and harry not going out," I begged him. His eyebrows became a bunch with confusion, "Why, don't you want that?"

I nodded, "Yes but you were right I can't kill him so what the next best thing…Humiliation trust me...no one tried to say im there girlfriend, no Isabella Marie Swan will get back at you one way or another," I told him.

He gulped, "good to know," I smiled at him.

"So what are you plan exactly?" he asked me. The train had stopped so when we got off. I turned to him and smirked, "You'll know it when you'll see, in fact everyone will know,' I left with a big smile on face.

**Peace review:D**

**Check out **

**What I want I get**

**Bet's over**

**The best friends are here**


	5. Humiliation, Date and Dad

**Bella and Edward Hogwarts Style**

_Couldn't find any stories that had Edward and Bella together in Hogwarts so I made one. Tell me what you think and drop a few ideas in the comment box below._

**Disclaimer: don't own characters in neither the books nor the movies.**

**Mistakes will be made. because i have dyslexia so yeah.**

**Summary: All Wizards. **Edward and Bella meet at Hogwarts. They fall in love…but neither of them knows it at the time. Can you find your soulmate at just the age of 11? They'll find out that once they start dating… dragons, ghost and mermaids won't be the only thing splitting them up….One more thing Edward is British and Bella is American. The Revolutionary War part 2 is about to Begin. Not trying to offend anyone.

**Bella's Pov**

My plan was all in set, I was ready for my slight revenge on harry…but as always fate has other plans. Something happened.

Apparently the mask murderer Sirius Black escaped from a prison and is the first one to do it…so round of applause for him. So I either had to do it now or later…so now is a good time.

I walked down the hall and into the mess hall where there were other students studying. I made my way over to where Hermione, Ron and harry were.

"Hey" I said as I sat down.

"Hello" they repeated. I looked at Harry, "Can we talk" I said in a serious voice. He looked up but so did Hermione and Ron with confused expressions.

"Um…sure" he hesitated.

I folded my hands and looked at him right in the eye, "This isn't working out" I said as honestly, and without laughing as I could.

He looked confused at first, "I beg your pardon?' he said.

"Oh your pardon is done that's for sure" I said holding out my hand and went back to folding them again, "but me and you both know this isn't working out for neither me nor you _so…_" I stretched out the last word.

"But im breaking up with you" I said in a loud voice.

I heard a gasp from Ron and Hermione, and all around.

"You two were dating?" Hermione asked in a confused British voice.

I shook my head, "No apparently Harry here said we were" I said in a mad tone. Harry flushed red, embarrassed that had been caught.

"How'd you find out?" Ron asked in a hoarse voice.

"Ron" Harry said hitting Ron's shoulder.

"It gets around," I said to him; I looked back at harry with a mad expression, "Harry, if you _ever _and I mean _ever_ say we're going out again" I stood up by now and I felt a few stares "It will be you last" I said quietly so only they could hear.

Harry gulped, "hope we could still be friends" I said loud again, but in a happier tone. And walked out of the hall.

When I got to the portrait and inside the living room, I let out the laugh I had been holding since I left the hall.

A lot of the other students looked at me as if I was crazy, maybe I was but I had calmed down a bit but then when Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in. I saw them and I started laughing again, but this time a little quieter.

"Did you really have to do that?" harry walked up to me and asked me. I composed myself and answered proudly, "Yes I did"

"There were other ways to resolve that matter" Harry said back. I noticed that it had gone quiet and I bet everything that the whole room was looking at us.

I crossed my arms and balanced myself and said, "I know, I just wanted to resolve it my way" I said with attitude.

His hands balled into a fist before leaving up to the boy's chamber with just about all the boys running behind him trying to figure out was going on.

Hermione made her way over to me in front of the fireplace "what happened?" she demanded to know.

I rolled my eyes at her and scooted my chair closer to her, I a lot of the girls looked at us and I gave them the evil eye, and they turned away quickly, "I know why Edward wouldn't talk to me" I whispered to her. She gasped and many people turned their heads to us.

"Why? What happened?" she commanded to know the juicy gossip.

I saw a girl coming closer to where we were and I told Hermione, "Tell you later" and left to the library to finish a report for damn Professor Snape.

* * *

I finally finished when I heard someone call my name, I stopped and saw that it was Edward. I blushed instantly as he made his way over to me.

"Hey" he said out of breath.

"Hey" I said back.

"so I was um…wondering if you… know we… could go out… sometime" he stuttered a bit and had his free hand behind his neck.

I stared at him, "you know I'll love to but…" his face showed disappointment, "I just got out of a relationship and I can't just start dating again" I said.

He looked confused now, "But I thought you said the thing with harry was a fake,"

I nodded, 'it was but still"

"How about I take up that offer you told me about" I said, he looked confused once again.

"What offer?" he asked me. He had forgotten that he made me a promise.

"The offer that you would show me around London…or in this case hogsmeade" I raised an eyebrow, hoping inside he will say yes "what do you say?"

His smile returned "it's a date then" he said before leaving, "wait" I called out but he was already around the corner and didn't hear me.

"Great, I just got out of one relationship…and know im in another" I screamed at myself.

"I hate my life" I muttered to no one.

* * *

We made it to hogsmeade and it was snowing, I had told Hermione about what harry did and she agreed that it was wrong but that showed how much he really like me.

I also told her the conversation me and Edward had and she helped me decide on an outfit. We decided on black leggings, with black boots along with a white shirt and a pick coat with a black beanie on my head so my hair won't get messy.

So anyway Edward took me to go get Butter beer nonalcoholic but still. And honestly it looks disgusting. But tasted really good and it was warm so it made it better.

"This is really good" I told him. He gave me a crooked smile, "Glad you like it" he told me.

"You look beautiful if I do say so" he commented I blushed and when I looked at him he was blushing too We talked about random things; out likes and dislikes, family members, how his life in London was like how mine was in America, he asked me about my American friends so he put it.

I was actually enjoying myself; he had bought me a lollipop, even when I said no, but gave in at the end.

"So" I said after a long comfortable silence.

"So" he repeated. I giggled and so did he. I looked towards the woods and saw a black dog.

"Whoa, did you see that?" I asked Edward astonished as I walked towards the woods.

I felt his hand go around my waist as he pulled me away, "Don't go in there" he told me. I looked at him confused, "Why?" I asked him.

He wasn't looking at me; I grabbed his face with both of my hands and made him look at me. Emerald green eyes looked into my chocolate brown eyes, "Is something wrong?" I asked concern. He shook his head and pulled away. He grabbed my hand and led me away; we ended up last as we gathered around the rest of our classmates.

* * *

When we arrived there was a lot of commotion on the Gryffindor portrait. Apparently the fat lady had gone missing while everyone was in class and they can't find her.

When they found her she said, "It was Sirius black he's back he's in the castle" she then screamed and hit once again.

I turned to Hermione and she looked back at me with the same expression, scared. Dumbledore had then ordered all the professors to send all the students to sleep in the Great Hall. The 4 of us sat in the corner and we talked among ourselves soon to be joined by our friends and their opinions. I saw Edward and he looked concerned, I turned away not wanting to look at him right now.

There had to be a replacement for the fat lady and we were running out of volunteers in that matter. Hermione suggested we go and visit Hagrid which I was all in for.

"That was a good punch" I praised Hermione. After Malfoy called her a mudblood, even Harry and Ron were happy.

"Scabbers!" Ron yelled, I looked at the ground and saw that fat rat. Scabbers then ran away from us and Ron chased after him and we chased after Ron. finally Ron managed to get Scabbers but of course it doesn't end there does it, _note sarcasm_, and out of nowhere a large black dog grabs Ron by the leg and manages to drags both Ron and the rat into a hole at the base of the Whomping Willow. Me and Harry and Hermione tried to get close enough but the damn moving tree kept hitting us.

I didn't even see it coming until I was pushed towards the ground and fell with an oomph. I opened my eyes to see green ones staring back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Edward once we had jumped around a swing branch.

"I saw you and didn't think you were exactly placing touch the trunk" he yelled over.

"Look out!" Hermione yelled at us. I turned and saw a branch heading my way; I didn't even have a chance to move before it took me away. I screamed and felt someone with me.

"Hold on" Harry yelled. He slipped and I fell into the base of the trunk where Ron had gone through, unfortunately I landed on top of harry.

"Sorry" I said. "No problem" he muttered. I stood up and helped harry when Hermione came in to and also landed above him, she groaned before saying, "Sorry". Harry sighed and said "no problem" once again.

"Help me up before…" he got interrupted when Edward came through, I felt bad for harry but was glad to see Edward was safe.

"Seriously any more left" Harry said angrily. I had to smile at that.

"Sorry dude" Edward told him, helping him up. Once we made sure everyone was safe and unhurt we follow a tunnel which leads to the Shrieking Shack. We saw Ron in the corner scared, we made our way to him only to discover that the dog is was revealed to be Sirius Black, who is an Animagus.

"Sweet mother of Christ" I muttered to myself. I saw Edward and Harry standing in front of me, Hermione and Ron. They took out there wands just when Lupin arrived, we were glad, we were saved.

But that didn't last too long, Lupin, that traitor, treated Sirius as an old friend. And to make things worse, Lupin admits to being a werewolf, when Hermione confronted him about it. Lupin and Black explain that Scrabbers is actually Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form. Everything that Sirius is accused was actually Pettigrew and they decide to bring Pettigrew back into his human form.

I notice Sirius looking at me like if he recognized me, I ignored it when we heard footsteps and before anyone could do anything our wands are out of our hands and Snape appears.

"Didn't think you could hide forever did you Black?" Snape told Sirius proudly. Sirius looked at me and so did Snape, "Finally glad to see your daughter are you not" Professor Snape said gleefully.

"What?" I said aloud. He turned to me.

"Wondering who you father is Swan," Snape didn't give me a chance to respond when he said, "Here he is, Sirius Black is your father" he said dramatically.

I shook my head, "No" I kept saying, "My father is dead" I said each word carefully tears started to fill my eyes. I felt a hand go around me and before I knew it Snape was on the ground, knocked out by Edward.

"Would you continue, before we were interrupted," Hermione said trying to distract us from the event I had just occur. There was no way he could be my father… could there?

After that Harry and Sirius help Ron with his leg since he can't walk and Lupin and Edward make sure Pettigrew doesn't escape once again. We all headed to the castle and we all completely forgot that the full moon rises tonight.

We scream when Lupin transforms into a werewolf.

Sirius told Harry and Edward to take Ron and run while he distracted him; we didn't even have time to argue over it. We did what we were told and I saw Sirius look at me once more before turning back into an Animagus.

* * *

**Hope you guys' like it doesn't forget to drop a comment and hit that like button.**

**Peace :)**


	6. Games Part 1

**Bella and Edward Hogwarts Style**

_Couldn't find any stories that had Edward and Bella together in Hogwarts so I made one. Tell me what you think and drop a few ideas in the comment box below._

**Disclaimer: don't own characters in neither the books nor the movies.**

**Mistakes will be made. **

**Summary: All Wizards. **Edward and Bella meet at Hogwarts. They fall in love…but neither of them knows it at the time. Can you find your soul mate at just the age of 11? They'll find out that once they start dating… dragons, ghost and mermaids won't be the only thing splitting them up….One more thing Edward is British and Bella is American. The Revolutionary War part 2 is about to Begin. Not trying to offend anyone.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

My father came, he came to America and asked my mother if I could go and live with him for the summer; Phil didn't like it on how he was in prison, which he sort of was, but for false accusation.

Instead of taking a plane, he showed me how to teleport, I was good for a start but he ended up with no left foot.

He had a house, it was hidden and black and creepy, "that is so cool" I said excitedly he smiled at me and laughed quietly.

"You are one strange girl" he commented.

"Thank you" I said proudly. I would rather be strange then plane and normal.

He laughed again then walked inside, inside I saw "Mrs. Weasley?" I said. She turned and came and gave me a hug.

I was confused, "what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Helping out" she said, "dinner will be ready in half an hour" he also said as she left towards the kitchen.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room" Sirius said.

"This is so cool," I said excitedly over my new room.

It was a bed that held a black comforter, and gold pillows, black curtains and a gold rug.

"Well you better get ready for tomorrow" Sirius told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "what's happening tomorrow?" I asked.

"The world cup of course" Ron said excitedly coming into the room, followed by Hermione and the rest of Ron's siblings.

"I'll leave you" Sirius said and left.

"Okay the what?" I asked confused.

"The world cup" Ron said again excitedly.

"Like in soccer?" I asked.

"What's soccer?" George asked.

"It's the world quidditch cup" Hermione said it fully.

I felt stupid for minute.

"Oh" was all I said.

"Kids dinner" Mrs. Weasley said.

* * *

"Wake up" I felt someone shake me.

"What" I said sleepy

"We need to leave" Hermione said taking the covers off.

"You wizards wake up to early" I told her.

She smiled and helped me get ready.

We ate a quick breakfast and headed towards a hill top.

"What are we doing here?" I asked no one in particular.

"Heading to the quidditch world cup of course" a voice said behind me that made me jump.

"My apologies" he said I was holding my heart.

"Next time someone scares me I swear I will slap them" I said furiously. My friends tried to hide their laughter.

"Im Cedric Diggory and you are?" he asked me. He was pretty cute if I do say so.

"Bella swan" I introduced myself.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Mr. Diggory asked Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Cullen….and here they are" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. He went and shook Mr. Cullen's hand.

I saw Edward and he gave me a crooked smile. I saw his siblings as well and they ignored us and talked among themselves.

Mr. Cullen clapped his hands, 'well let's get to it" we climbed a little more up the hill and saw a boot In the middle of the hill.

"Everyone grab on" Mr. Cullen advised us.

I just stared at the boot, "okay I am not touching that" I said. I got looks from everyone.

"It's the closest way to get to the game" Hermione said. I grinned my teeth, "you would think having magic you could just poof right there" I muttered to myself while touching the boot. Chuckles when all around and I blushed.

"That's what you get for thinking" the blonde daughter of Mr. Cullen.

"She did not just" my speech was cut off by the wind and the magic used to get to a field.

"Let go" I heard Mr. Weasley say. I shook my head but I felt someone grab my ankle. I had a soft landing…because I landed on someone "I am so sorry Cedric" I said helping him up.

"That was embarrassing" I said to Hermione and Ginny as we left the Cullen's and Diggory's. They laughed at me, and I pushed them playfully. The men put up the tent and I wondered how we would all fit in there.

"It's magic" Ginny said knowing what I was thinking.

I walked inside and it was like a house, "so a tent could become a house but a stinky boot can't be something else as a port key" I rambled. They laughed; I shook my head and walked with Hermione and Ginny to the place where we girls were going to sleep at.

"You should have seen Edward Cullen's face" Ginny complimented, I sat on the bed eagerly and waited for them to continue, "She's right he was so jealous" Hermione added.

My heart skipped a beat, "tell me everything"; I ordered.

"Well when you landed on top of Cedric, Edward's brothers had to grab him by the arms and restrain him from beating the crap out of Cedric," Ginny said excitedly.

I stood with my mouth open, "are you serious?" I asked laughing. They both nodded.

"Hey the games about to start" Ron said as he opened the door.

"We'll be right out" I called towards him. He nodded and ran out of the room.

"Come one lets go watch a quidditch game"

* * *

To say the game was exciting was a…understatement.

First we saw Malfoy, and _Oh My God_ did I want to beat the shit out of that dude. Then the guys kept whistling to some demon cheerleaders. And then one of the guys playing quidditch was so fudging cute.

But know that were heading back to Hogwarts, I prayed for a normal year.

Edward Cullen still hadn't talked to me since the incident with cedric Diggory, and I think he's avoiding me.

Dinner came and went and then we were told the games were about to start, "like the hunger games or something?" I whispered to Hermione who sat in front of me.

"Not exactly" her British voice whispered back.

"What's the hunger game?" Ron said coming into our conversation.

"You have to read a muggle book" I said obviously. He shrugged and dropped our conversation.

"Happy feast everyone!" Dumbledore's voice shook throughout the dining hall.

"So what's the goblet of fire and everything?" I asked no one in particular, as we finished eating

"Dangerous games where wizards can actually die" Hermione answered me we were waiting outside for our competed ores and then the Games will really begin.

* * *

**Hope you guys' like it doesn't forget to drop a comment and hit that like button.**

**Peace :)**


	7. Goblet has choosen

**Bella and Edward Hogwarts Style**

_Couldn't find any stories that had Edward and Bella together in Hogwarts so I made one. Tell me what you think and drop a few ideas in the comment box below._

**Disclaimer: don't own characters in neither the books nor the movies.**

**Mistakes will be made. **

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

The schools Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, came today in boat and flying carriages to our school. They sat with Slytherin and Ravenclaw; all the guys were drooling over the Beauxbatons.

"you have drool…..right here" I said to Ron as Fleur left to join her school at the Ravenclaw table; "jealous" Ron stated, I laughed, "jealous of what" I said still laughing, "I mean look at her' I signaled my hand in fleur's direction, "too bubbly and blonde and no sense of mind apparently….I mean, ew"

"Jealous" Ron whispered to Harry,i stood up and left my untouched breakfast.

* * *

We were in divination class with Miss Trelawny and she was teaching us about crystal balls seeing the future.

So boring…

"What do you see?" she whispered loudly to Hermione who was working with Dean; "Ahh….a… butterfly" she lied.

"You will soar into new heights in life" the professor said to her; I had to bite my tongue to keep form laughing in this class, "and what do you see?" Miss Trelawney said surprising me.

"Ahh…..Neville what do you see" I asked my partner instead.

"Ahh…." He answered. Miss Trelawny was waiting for an answer; Neville looked at me to answer it, I mouthed to him, _let's do it, _he shook his head for no, but ignored him, I had this funny crazy idea, _"Ich bin gelangweilt, Ich bin gelangweilt, Ich bin gelangweilt"_ my eyes were closed and I was shaking, "she's having a vision" Professor Trelawney yelled, I stood up and opened my eyes, I screamed then faked collapse.

I heard gasps from all around me, I had to bite my tongue which bled to keep myself form laughing or something, "Potter and Cullen take her to the hospital wing at once" Miss Trelawney said quickly. I heard shuffling and felt getting picked up. I moved my hair as the guy picked me up so he wouldn't see my face.

We went down the ladder, which was hard by the way and once that door was closed I was dropped on the floor, "what are you doing Edward!" Harry yelled at Edward as I yelled out

"Ouch!" as my back hit the floor hard.

"You faked the whole thing didn't you" Edward said yelling as I raised my arms so they could help me stand up. Both boys grabbed each of my hand and helped me stand up, "yes I did" I answered dusting myself off.

"You had everyone scared to death in there" Harry screamed at me as Edward laughed loudly.

"What were you speaking anyway?" Edward asked me while laughing; his laugh was so cute and it suited him, "germen, I was saying _im bored_"

"That was excellent" Edward responded.

"Now what?" Harry asked not finding my performance amusing, "were supposed to take you to the hospital wing"

I sat down on the stairs, "how much time to we have left for class?" I asked both of them.

"About half an hour?" Harry guessed, I leaned on the stair way, "so…what you guys think about the tournament?"

* * *

"I can't believe you faked that in class" Hermione said to me in dissatisfaction; we were sitting with the rest of the school, George and Fred made a potion to make them grow so they can compete; you have to be 17 to join.

The girls from Beauxbatons came in dancing their way in a line to place their name in there; the Durmstrang guys were cheering as Viktor Krum he dropped his name and looked over at where we sat and gave Hermione a smile and she smiled back at him, "someone has a crush" I teased her.

Another part of laughter came from the opposite direction, Cedric Diggory was being pushed by his friends "looks like your crush is coming" Hermione teased me back. I just rolled my eyes at her; Cedric gave me a wink as he left after dropping his name.

Hermione laughed at me, "ladies and boys" George yelled out, holding two drinks of potion in hand, "watch as we enter the tournament" Fred continued for his brother.

'that's not going to work" Hermione said to them they both turned towards us and sat on either side of us, "and why not?" Fred challenged.'

"You guys really think you can get passed the magic of Dumbledore" I replied in my best British accent.

The both had sneaky grins on their faces, "care to prove them wrong brother" Fred asked George.

"Yes I do" George replied. George threw Fred one of the potions both arms around one another shoulder and drank the potion, "im 1….2….3" and they jumped.

"Yeah!" both high fived each other but then got blasted with beards in their faces. We all laughed at them, Angelina then came and placed her name in there, "I didn't know you were 17?" I asked her as she was leaving.

"Just turned this past summer" she answered and waved good bye.

"Can we go know?" I asked Hermione since we already saw the effects of Fred and George's invention.

"Lets" and we left

* * *

It was time, a week had passed and now we were gonna find out who was going to compete I heard through rumors that Edward's brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie were competing.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore called out, we were in the cafeteria sitting on the benches or tables waiting for the names to be called.

The goblet turned blue and the flames went higher as a slip of paper came out, "From Beauxbatons….Miss Fleur Delacour" Fleur stood up and was taken somewhere to the back. Some of her classmate actually cried…but we all clapped for her.

The goblet rose again as we clapped for Fleur, "from Hogwarts….Mr. Cedric Diggory!" everyone hollered and cheered from Hogwarts especially the Hufflepuff.

"From Durmstrang…Mr. Viktor Krum!" the Durmstrang students stomped and yelled out for Viktor;

"There we have it the 3 contestants for the tri…" the goblet shot out another paper the cafeteria grew quiet as Dumbledore grabbed the last paper "Harry Potter" he whispered. Whispered went here and there through the Cafeteria, "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Go on harry" Hermione whispered to him.

Harry walked slowly towards where the others had gone too.

* * *

**Hope you guys' like it doesn't forget to drop a comment **

**Peace :)**


	8. Sadie Hawkins Yule Ball

**Bella and Edward Hogwarts Style**

**Disclaimer: don't own characters in neither the books nor the movies.**

**Mistakes will be made. **

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Dude you are so gonna die" I told harry; he just glared at me, "nice prep talk Bella" he said sarcastically as we walked up the now moving stairs.

"Im your best friend, and as your best friend im supposed to tell you how it is, no lying" I said dramatically using hand signals.

We laughed after a few seconds, "besides you already know the first task" I added.

"And so does everyone else" I whispered in annoyance; Harry grinned as we entered the Gryffindor room, everyone was looking at Harry as he entered. No one besides me, Hermione and Ginny had talked to him about it. Ron was upset that Harry managed to get in without him.

"Harry you need to eat" me and Hermione kept telling harry, tomorrow was the first task, and so far we found out it was dragons.

I looked over at Ron at the opposite end of the table he just glared at us, "grow up" I mouthed.

* * *

"You…you can do this" Hermione reassured harry for the thousandth time.

"Are you zuppozed to be here?" Fleur asked in her French accent.

I crossed my arms, "no but neither is your accent" I talked back; Cedric and Krum hid their laughter as Fleur huffed and walked away.

"She's right we shouldn't be here Hermione" I said to her.

We left just as the reporter took one last photo of Harry and Hermione;

* * *

So far Fleur has gotten her skirt on fire and had a low score, serious who fights with a dragon in a skirt; Krum well….he wasted no time for entertainment and just went for it. Cedric he…froze the dragon after almost being fried and eaten and got away with a few burns and scars for memory.

And now it was Harry's turn.

"Come on harry" I heard Hermione whisperer; he was pretty good got on his broomstick and had the dragon chase him up to the castle where he disappeared. Came back he used his broom and grabbed the golden egg and we all cheered.

They caught the dragon and managed to restrain it.

Everyone carried harry to the common room and told him to open it, the worst noise came out.

Harry and Ron became friends again since harry almost died.

"Before we begin class" Professor McGonagall called to order, "the Yule ball will be held in a month" the girls squealed and the boys groaned.

"Im guessing this doesn't happen often?" I said to Hermione, but professor McGonagall heard me.

"No Miss Swan it doesn't" she commented I blushed and a few people snickered.

"Every Monday after classes the gentlemen will come to my class room and I will teach them how to dance" it was the girls turn to snicker.

"Why do the guys have to ask the girls" Ron whispered to harry, that gave me an idea.

"We should do it Sadie Hawkins Yule ball" I commented, everyone looked at me, "Sadie what Miss Swan?" Professor McGonagall asked confused, "Sadie Hawkins…it's when the girl ask the guy to the dance" I explained she brighten up.

"Wonderful idea" she said, my eyes widen, "I was just kidding" I added.

She didn't hear me since she left in a hurry.

"I think we so need to go shopping" I told Hermione, she hated shopping and so did I but this was a special occasion.

Dinner came and apparently Professor McGonagall had gotten Dumbledore to agree to Sadie Hawkins Yule ball, he even explained it.

All the Gryffindor's looked at me and I blushed in embarrassment.

I wrote my mom a letter about the yule ball being Sadie Hawkins style and if she could help us with the dresses, as I was leaving bumped into someone

"Hello cedric" I breathed out.

"Hello Isabella" he said back, I blushed, and "its Bella" I corrected him.

He blushed a bit, "well bye" I said awkwardly, and "will you go to the Yule ball with me?" he asked a bit shyly.

DAMN!

"Shouldn't it be I who ask you" I said a bit slowly; "then will you ask me to the ball?" he asked me

I didn't not expect that, "let me think about it" I stuttered and left before he could say anything else. As I walked quickly back to the common room I bumped into someone and fell hard on my ass.

"Im sorry, Miss" a velvet voice "Bella" I recognized that voice…it was Edward.

"Hey Edward" I said breathless, "you okay?" he asked concerned as he helped me up.

I dusted my ass off, "yeah" I answered shortly; "going to the yule ball with anyone?" he got right to the point.

"Haven't really thought about it?" I lied easily.

"What about going with me?" he directed, I blushed, "let me think about it" I said the same thing to cedric and too left quickly.

"Hermione help" I whined to her about what happened, "you're the genius" I boosted her ego, she flushed a bit before saying "Im a genius within books not relationships, that's you" she boosted my ego now.

I sighed, "When the time comes you'll know" she said, I just nodded.

A week had passed and I managed to avoid both cedric and Edward that is until now.

I left the library when I got ambushed by two guys, "have you thought about who you're going with Bella?" cedric asked politely in his British voice.

I haven't even thought about it; I've been more trying to avoid this then actually think about it; and I couldn't do it without hurting one or the other who wanted me.

The solution passed at the right moment;

"Neville" I said, he was passing by, "yes?" he asked confused, and "im going to the yule ball with Neville" I told the guys.

"What?" Neville said confused as the other 2 boys.

"You're going with Neville…to the Yule ball?" Edward asked confused written all over his face.

"Yes I am" I said, I pushed him pushing a him a bit, and grabbed Neville's arm, "let's go Neville"

"What's going on?" he asked as I led him away "you are a lifesaver" I complimented.

He blushed a whole lot, "so….so im t…t...taking you to the Yule ball then?" he asked stuttering the process.

I stopped walking, "Only if you want to" I asked.

"Do you?" he then asked me, I smiled, "sure"

* * *

"I can't believe it?" Hermione said astonished, I rolled eyes, "you and Neville?" she said.

"Bella and Neville what?" Ron asked sitting In front of us, "Bella asked Neville to the yule ball" Hermione said almost laughing.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked confused as well. "Yes now stop asking about it?" I ordered and thy did.

"So you and Longbottom huh?" Cho Chang said as I walked with Hermione to Ancient Runes, "what's it to you Chang?" I said in a bored tone.

"No nothing, but I get to go with Cedric Diggory" she gloated smiling like a bitch she is.

I smiled as well, "yeah I heard" I commented, she looked at me curiously, "but you do know he asked me first right" I said pissing her off. I stood in front of her face, "how does it feel to have my seconds?" I teased.

"BURN!" Dean Thomas shouted. Everyone laughed, "Let's go" I told Hermione and left Miss Cho Chang in shock.

* * *

1 **Month later**

"Bella these are beautiful" Ginny said breathless, Dean had invited her to the dance, "thank you" I said bowing.

"Let's get ready" I said, they knew my plan, there was a concert here in London and I was planning on going but now that I had to asked Neville to the Ball…I convinced him to ditch with me and attend the concert with me.

**(Check Profile for dresses)**

Hermione was dressed in a pale pink dress that look Greek and it was so beautiful on her, we had teased her hair and put bobby pins to hold it up and straighten the rest.

Ginny's dress was green with see through sleeves and was tied up in the middle, we curled her red hair and did a bit of makeup, it was appropriate for her age.

Mine was a dark blue dress that ended at my knees and had a tale at the back, it had straps going around my neck; I had straighten my hair.

"Don't we look dashing" I said in a British accent it was getting pretty good.

"Let's go" I said the dance had already started about a few minutes ago.

As soon as we reached the top of the stair way for our awaiting gentlemen, we walked down the stairs….like supermodels.

There jaw's dropped, it was hilarious, "shall wee" I told Neville, he got out of his shock and we walked into the ball.

The champions danced first, everyone was looking at Hermione she looked like a princess. Soon everyone was dancing.

"Would you like to dance?" Neville asked me, "sure" I answered, he wasn't that bad I guess…didn't step on my shoes.

We danced for a few more songs, "im going to go get some punch" I told Neville, "I'll go" he agreed and left before I could say anything.

"Are you sure those dresses are appropriate for this matter?" Cho Chang brought me out of my world as she made her way towards me, "I don't know, but me wearing it so yes"

Her hair was actually really pretty, it was all curly with her long black hair; her dress was blue like mine…only her had sleeves and was really long and plain.

"You look very nice Cho" I said friendly, she just gave me a totally see through fake smile; I just walked away looking for Neville.

And ended up bumping into Cedric "your dates that way" I pointed form the direction I came from, "I know im trying to get away from her" I laughed, "are you serious?" I asked, he nodded trying not to laugh but failed, "well good luck" I patted his biceps before leaving him, "would you like to dance?" he asked, I bit my lip, "im not sure that's a good idea" I told him, "you know what I see Neville" and left quickly.

"Do you mind if I steal Hermione for just one second?" I asked Viktor, "go" he nodded, I told her what happened with Cho and cedric, "Help" I begged.

"Just stay with Neville" she advised, "you are a lifesaver" I told her I hugged her before returning her back to Viktor.

I went in look for Neville but as soon as I found him…an explosion occurred right in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

**Question**

_Who would you like to have asked to the Yule Ball?_

**Review**

**-Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore**


End file.
